Demons within Demons
by Sage-Summer
Summary: What happens when Kurama falls inlove with a young half demon that he saved, but he still loves Hiei, who has always been there for him, and loves him back, and how will Hiei take it? Yaoi, lemon, KxH, Please R&R!
1. Demons within Demons

** This is a Fan Fiction and is just that, a Fan Fiction which means, in short that I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor the characters except Serenity. For those of you who are skittish, yes there are Yaoi parts, and for those of you who do not know Japanese terminology that means Gay or Guy Guy sexual relations. So you are warned. This has been brought to you by your friendly neighborhood announcer guy**  
  
A few things to start with: 1 / Means that Kurama is thinking personally./ *Means that Serenity is thinking personally* [Means Hiei is thinking personally] And 2 This is happening during the Dark Tournament, there will be one slight thing that changes. In stead of Koenma taking Genki's place, Serenity will. But don't worry Koenma fans, (If there are any) he still goes to the Dark Tournament as a teenager. ************************************************************************  
  
/ Her smile is that of a scared child. Her eyes are that of an old woman and one wise beyond her years. Her body is that of a well developed teenager. And her movements are that of the swift and cunning. She is dangerous above all and yet she knows nothing of her threat, and nothing of her potential. It's all a dangerous combination. /  
  
The day began to disappear as the night sky began to over power the sun. The wind smelt fresh like after a summer's rain. And the trees were fresh in bloom. And the sky, once blue was now splashed with pinks and purples, and dark blues creating a beautiful painting for all the world to see.  
Kurama sat down amongst the freshly cut grass watching the sun slowly disappear beyond the mountain range. Birds chirped in the distance reminding Kurama that he was still with in the human world, able to enjoy the beauty. The dark tournament was still a day away, and he was not yet forced to go back to Makali, the demon world.  
However, his mind was turning in a different direction; he no longer cared about dark tournament in that way. He worried about the dark tournament because of what it would cost him. If they lost, it would mean the deaths of all his friends, those people that he started out with, and grew close too. The loss of people who knew he was a demon and cared nothing about it, who just cared about him. It would mean the loss of some one...no, no, the loss of two people he loved more than life. Kurama didn't know if he could bare either loss.  
"Kurama? You have been sitting around this place for 3 hours now. Surely the sun doesn't need that much attention."  
  
/Hiei, he too power, different, tough, strong, and though most never see it loving. He can be loving, and he can be loving to me. But he has been touched, corrupt, stained. However the love he shows is great, and he too is dangerous, methodical. This thing ningens call love is toying with my mind, and my heart. Why am I allowing it to do so?/  
  
"I was just watching its beauty fade. I personally like the colors disappear into darkness."  
"Hn. I find no interest in such things." The demon crossed his arms and closed his eyes standing to the left of Kurama.  
"I suppose some wouldn't." Kurama laid back onto the grass and closed his eyes breathing in its beauty of a scent. "Where is Serenity?"  
"That foolish girl is harassing Yusuke about the mission we are to go on. That girl never gives up."  
The Youko laughed a deep roar. "Did you honestly think that Serenity was so easily persuaded. I am surprised he hasn't broken yet."  
"I still don't understand why you asked us to keep the dark tournament a secret to her. Its not like she can't handle the truth. And besides we need five fighters if I am not mistaken."  
Kurama let out a deep sigh remembering the first time he meant Serenity. It was in the demon world. The day was darker then usual. The rich bastards of the human world had planned a special event for the demon kind. It was a horrible event going back to the time of human gladiators...  
The stands were full and all that was available was standing room only. Demons screamed and shouted, the announcer was on the ring ready to start the battle. That's when Kurama saw her.  
  
/She was a scared child ready to do all that she could to survive. Her eyes were ready for any single movement, ready to attack at any provocation. She was ready to kill. No person her age should be willing to kill so young. Yusuke, though young didn't have the same look in his eyes as she. It is his job to kill, it is his job to bring down demon bad guys, but she, Serenity, had the look that it was life or death./  
  
Three men walked onto the ring dragging a body behind. It was a body of a young woman. Her hair was long with a hint of red, and to Kurama's surprise the tips of her hair was green, and a natural green at that. Her clothing was some what tattered, her shirt barely covering her breasts, and her skirt a few inches above her knees. Kurama felt pity for this child. But in his present state he had no chance of helping her.  
"Welcome folks to this gladiator event brought to you by Trugshi and company. A team of highly respected demons known as the Kushi team have volunteered to fight Serenity, the half human half demon girl."  
The three men dropped her body to the ground as the crowd began to roar with boos and remarks of hatred...  
  
"Kurama, what is that mind of yours thinking about?"  
"The reason I don't want Serenity to know about the tournament is because she will want to go."  
"Of course she will. And she more then any of us has a reason."  
"Understandable. However is her reason more important then her life?" Kurama asked. His voice becoming less consistent.  
  
/The demons will destroy her, she shows a demons weakness to fall in love, and not only be in love, but be in love with a human. That above all is a dangerous mix. But I too have that weakness. Hiei is my weakness, I am unable to claim my love to him, and if I did he will shun it and destroy it. But I do love him, and her. I can claim my love to her, and she will not shun it, she will not destroy, however she knows my feelings towards Hiei. She would not believe me./  
  
"Sometimes that is not your choice Kurama, but hers to make." Hiei finally uncrossed his arms and fixed his velvet black cape over his shoulder. "As is telling her your choice, and we shall leave that up for you to make." Hiei jumped up into the almost pure black sky, allowing the dark shadows to consume him and make him disappear into the night leaving Kurama once again alone.  
His mind once again began to wander as well, back the day in Makali where he first saw young Serenity fight. She was powerful and she could control it well. Her spirit energy was off the charts however only when her demon form came out. And it took a lot of pain and provoking before she unleashed her true self, but not this night.  
Kurama remembered the smell of decay when he walked down the stairs to get a closer look at the young half demon who was now in the middle of the ring with five demons surrounding her. She was standing up now, and her hair reached her shoulders. He took notice of a few scars outlining her back. But he was unable to really tell what they were from. Around her neck was a silver looking band. Kurama caught a glimpse of what looked to be sparks coming from the band. He didn't need anyone to tell him that this wasn't going to be a fair fight in the least.  
"Well folks, all that needs to be said is...Let the game begin!"  
One of the demons stepped forward, a huge smile across his face, his pointy ears twitching in the wind, his bright yellow eyes watching her every movement.  
"How are thing Halfling?" He asked in a harsh roar of a voice.  
"Been better," she answered like it was just another normal conversation.  
  
/It was like she was unconcerned that she might be dieing in the ring today. Yet her voice was like an angel to my ears. Her voice had hypnotized me like a Sirens song./  
  
"Have your prayed today?"  
"I don't believe in praying."  
"Umm...fighters...the crowds are getting a little restless with all this talk and no action," cried the announcer in a panic due to the crowd uproar. "These folks paid good money to see a fight."  
"We're getting to that girlie," he screamed loudly so all could hear him. "Just trying to get to know my prey before I kill it." He ducked his head and stepped forward.  
Serenity nodded ready to fight. Kurama remembered how it seemed like it had been forever when in actuality it had only been a moment that past. They both moved so fast, that Kurama wasn't sure whether anyone else knew what happened.  
The first Kushi fighter, Kurama had to admit, was quick. He was able to throw out five punches in three seconds. Serenity had dodged all but the last, which she took in the face, sending her flying back. She quickly caught herself and stood up like nothing had happened.  
"Are you going to just dodge all night or actually fight me?" He roared, annoyed by her lack of combat.  
"I didn't think you wanted to die so fast, wanted to give the crowd a good show for their money, but if you insist."  
Serenity's hair suddenly turned pure green, her eyes turned a dark purple, and an aura of spirit energy poured from her body; she gave a small flicker of a smile. "I hope you said your prayers."  
  
/It was like the smile of death, I was even scared but yet it was not like I was scared of dieing, I was scared of her potential, and the reality of how powerful she was/  
  
"Kurama, so you're still here." Yusuke stepped out from behind the tree. "Hiei said you would be."  
"When did you get back from Genki's?"  
"Earlier this morning. As soon as I got home Serenity was at my door asking about the tournament."  
"She has been like that with all of us, since Kuwabara slipped about it. Since then he has been hiding from her."  
"Sounds like Kuwabara to me, never being able to talk with girls." Yusuke chuckled as he sat down next to the Youko watching the stars glisten in the night sky. "Kurama, may I ask how you and Serenity know one another?"  
Kurama smiled and once again closed his eyes. He allowed himself to remember the smell of burning flesh and ash. Serenity had gathered her spirit energy into one huge blast, one that was completely undodgeable, and the demon knew it. With a flick of her wrist she let the blast release from her control. The stadium turned a bright green as the whole entire ring blew up into millions of microscope pieces, taking the whole Kushi team and the first row of demons along with it.  
Serenity was on the ground, her clothing a little singed. When the sudden shock disappeared the crowd roared with praise. Serenity stood up, her face filled with anger, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurama remember how sad she looked after the kill.  
"Now you love me! It took for me to kill your brethren before you praise me like I am a god! You creatures are nothing more then savages!"  
  
"Kurama?"  
The fox demon sprang his eyes open, and glanced around thinking he had fallen asleep. "Sorry Yusuke. It's late, and tomorrow we have a big day, we should be getting our sleep." Kurama stood up and brushed his long hair red hair over his shoulder. He took one deep breath trying to etch in stone the smell of the beautiful spring.  
  
/I was intrigued by her then, while I was in love with Hiei. She had smile unlike any other, she had a mind unlike any other, she was unlike any other. She was one of her kind, a half human half demon wanted killed by the demon world, but praised like a god. Who knew that a Halfling could be become more powerful the toughest demon in Makali, and wanted dead all the same./ The yellow street lamps didn't nothing for the night but taint it, and make the stars less visible. Kurama had been walking back to his house which was about an hour away from the park, taking the long way. His mind still fighting back and forth between that which he had, and that which he wanted.  
"Hn. Having problems fox?" Hiei said from a tree branch above Kurama  
"Hiei, how long have you been following me?"  
"Kurama, you better be more on top of things. We are going to be fighting the best of the best in the days to come. And having one of our best fighters not on the ball could hurt us."  
"Hiei, you worry to much." Kurama replied as he opened the door to his house. "Would you like to stay the night?"  
"Hn." Hiei jumped down and entered. 


	2. Lust or Love

The hours of darkness had been long and sleepless, however wonderful and needed. It had been a long time since Kurama had felt the wonderful and loving touch of Hiei. The last time that Hiei had allowed himself to be with in Kurama's presence like this was the night before they stole the three artifacts from Koenma's father.  
The night was actually much like this one, the stars were full and bright, and the moon was almost full and gave much light to the waxing sky. Kurama had been foreboding about the up coming day, and Hiei had spent the night. Shuchi's mother was in the hospital and therefore she was not home. Kurama had feared for her life. This was the only reason he had agreed to the demon's plan.  
"Youko, why do you insist on doing that ningen homework?"  
"I must pretend that I am a human Hiei, until tomorrow anyway." Kurama remembered saying, worrying about the day ahead, wondering if his human mother would last out long enough for the full moon to rise, so he could save her life.  
"Kurama, you worry to much. Tell me, do you honestly love that ningen woman enough to kill yourself."  
"Yes Hiei, I do."  
Kurama remembered the look on Hiei's face when he said he was willing to give him life for a human, a human that showed the demon how to love, and be compassionate, caring, understanding, and all of which the great Youko Kurama had never been, up until now.  
Shuichi rose out of bed and set his feet on the cold wooden ground, shaking the horrifying memories from him mind. The fire demon stirred a bit but quickly fell back into the dark sleep. Kurama spotted small almost unnoticeable scars down his back, reminding him of his strength, and taint. This was his true nature, the scars downing Hiei's back, the torture, the pain, all for pleasure.  
"I'm sorry Hiei." The fox demon knelt down softly and kissed one of the scars. "You do not deserve this."  
"Deserve what Fox?"  
Kurama shot back in surprise, he had been certain Hiei lie asleep, but it was Hiei to sleep so softly. It was necessary for him to wake up at any slight movement, it meant he would live longer.  
"It is only 6:30AM Hiei, sleep longer."  
"Do not flee from the question Kurama. What were you talking about?"  
"The scars on your back."  
"You act as though I care about them Youko." Hiei leaned up. The sheet fell from his body revealing a well toned body, dark, and muscular, all have been touched by Kurama. He knew the body well.  
"You may not care about them Hiei, but I do. Those scars are my doing." Kurama pulled the sheets off of himself, and stood up. His face a little red, because he had forgotten that he had no clothing on, and he was still quit aroused. That had to wait. He needed to go take a walk.  
  
/I love Hiei, but he toys with me as though the nights we share are nothing, as though they are nothing more then just a stress relief. What if I said, I love you, what would he think. Would he retort my feelings, or would he express his for me? But then Serenity.../  
  
"Where are you going Kurama?"  
"I just need some time alone." Kurama quickly slipped on clothing and slid open his balcony door. "You can stay and sleep, I will be back shortly." He was just about to step off the railing, but he turned his view over to the fire demon.  
  
/I couldn't just leave him like this, without anything. I had to show him I still cared./  
  
Kurama stepped down and walked over to the bed. "Lie down Hiei."  
"I am not some child like Serenity."  
  
/ Right then I knew he understood my feelings for Serenity. That was not how I wanted it. I wanted them both. I still want them both./  
  
Kurama slowly knelt down and pressed his lips against Hiei's. There was much passion, great passion. Hiei, pushed himself closer to Kurama and opened his mouth slowly slipping his tongue into Kurama's mouth. However Kurama quickly pulled away.  
"Sorry Hiei, but I can't, not at the moment."  
"I understand Fox." Kurama for some reason knew Hiei had understood. He had understood what Kurama was going through. Maybe he too was going through the same thing. But how, with who, why? "Go talk with Serenity. Tell her what is going on. She has a right to know."  
"I will be back." There was a slight hesitation. "Hiei, I love you."  
"Please Youko, that is a human emotion. Do not let yourself get involved in that."  
Kurama sighed, that was just the reaction he had expected from Hiei. Kurama got up and jumped out the window to the near by tree, then to the ground. The dew on the grass made parts of his shoe wet. The sun had barely rose over the horizon, but all the trees seemed to beckon the warmpth of the sun. The rays beam worked so well with the water on the trees creating a wonderful light show.  
The young demon walked down the road. A few lights still flickering not yet deciding to turn off. There was no wind to speak of, but Kurama took in the smell of morning, and closed his eyes listening to the beauty of the birds that flew past.  
Serenity's home was not far from his own. She had gotten money for being an orphan, and was able to establish a place for herself, and keep it running, all the while still going to school. Kurama had to applause her for becoming part of the human world quickly, not even he, who was born again as a human in the human world had been able to adapt to the human ways so quickly, he was still learning.  
He reached outside her door and stood there for a moment. This girl had once been so scared and alone, in a world full of demons who wanted to kill her but scared of her. But here she was, living, surviving, making something of herself. She had changed.  
  
/But her eyes still hold that fear that she once held. She will never be normal, she knows that. Her eyes tell me that, yet, here she is, making the best of her life, and even helping Yusuke, and the rest of us, becoming a part of us. She has a right to know where we are going, and why. She needs to know./  
  
"Kurama? What are you doing here? Its really early. Where is Hiei?"  
  
/Her voice, her beauty of a voice singing out to me. I love her too./  
  
"Hiei is at my place sleeping. He needs the rest."  
"You all need the rest. Would you like to come in?"  
Kurama nodded his hands still in his pockets, the wind throwing his hair aside, his emerald eyes confused and yet all knowing at times. "Thank you." He stepped forward and walked through the open door. It was weird to Kurama, but the open door seemed like an omen of some sort, maybe an opening between he and her, or maybe he was just thinking about it to much.  
"Would you like anything to eat?"  
"I wasn't expecting you to be up this early."  
"I had an unexpected visitor. She woke me up. I was going to get back to sleep but then I sensed you coming."  
Kurama shot her a glance then turned away. "I should have guessed. And no I just came to talk to you."  
Serenity nodded and walked over to the stove and filled her kettle with water.  
  
/Even her walk is beauteous, and swift, she was always swift. Always cunning. I am surprised she has not yet figured out the truth, she being so cunning, and intelligent. But what about Hiei, alone in my bed. Does he know, does he feel, does he understand?/  
  
Kurama watched her carefully recalling the details of her movement, and her prison.  
  
/This apartment was much better then that cell of hers, and the man, the man that took her from my sight, the man that had loved her, lusted for her, destroyed her./  
  
Serenity was on the destroyed ring watching the crowed, with anger written all over her face. She was angry at the killing, angry at them for making her doing it, and angry for herself for allowing them to manipulate her into. Kurama recollected the moment in which her eyes meant his. They were a dark purple, angry, and scared, dangerous, and innocent, all together, all in one. However in that moment her eyes went back to their sage green, and her hair slowly turn strawberry blonde with green tips. Tears flooded her eyes, and a small scream escaped her lips.  
Kurama's eyes caught a glimpse of the band on her neck lighting up with sparks. The water ran down her cheek as she fell to her knee in pain scratching at the band, willing to do anything to get it off her neck.  
Out of the corner of the ring a man, human, tall, dark and handsome walked through the destroyed arena, two other men behind him wearing sun glasses, and suits. Kurama could tell they were body guards of some sort.  
  
"Well done Serenity. Well done." He walked over to the fallen child and knelt down beside her. Kurama's heart sprang with jealousy at his touch, but at the time that hadn't made sense. He didn't know this girl, but as the human touched her face and turned her towards him and the smile of lust that split across his face, Kurama had to do everything to restrain himself from jumping over the wall and ripping him to pieces.  
"You are making a good name for yourself Serenity. You will make a great asset to my team, with that move. Just make sure not to kill your own team."  
"Fuck off..."  
  
/Even as tears fell down her cheeks and you could tell she was screaming on the inside with pain, she still held her spunk, and never allowed that ass hole of a man to take that away from her./  
  
"Kurama, lately you have been going in and out. I don't think that can be healthy." Serenity sat down next to Kurama and handed him a cup of steaming hot tea. "This might help you."  
"Thank you Serenity." Kurama took a deep breath and took the tea in his hands and drank. The heat of the drink stung as it ran down his throat, but it was actually very refreshing. "Serenity..."  
"I already know. The dark tournament, that's were you guys are off to next."  
"You say that so matter a fact like."  
"And how would you like me to say it."  
Kurama gave an uncharacteristic shrug. "I guess there is no other way to say it."  
"There are things you may need to know. Special invites take a ship there. Usually there are sixteen or seventeen other teams on the ship. You have to beat them all and be the only ones left alive, when you arrive. They play dirty. If you beat their team mates on the ring they will all attack you personally. So just take them out before you get there."  
"How do you know this?"  
Serenity raised a brow in sadness and her eyes looked glossed over in tears. "I was on the ship once before, and in the tournament, with Toguro and his brother."  
"But..."  
"This was a few years back, back when I was just a human kid with great control of my spirit energy, and I thought it would be cool, until I was on the ropes, I was so close to dieing, and then boom, my body changed and I had this huge mass of spirit energy running through out my body. I killed every single one of the members of the other team. When you first saw me I had had time to control my abilities better. Toguro will be in that ring. I am letting you know, him and his team members are the best of the best. I couldn't even beat Toguro, or his brother. All of you will have to be at your top to beat him. His main target however is Yusuke."  
"How do you know all this?" Kurama asked stunned, surprised, confused. This was a part of her past that he had no clue about. It was something he didn't know about, until now.  
"I am not that ignorant Kurama."  
"I never said you were."  
Serenity took a long drink of her tea and then lifted her head to the ceiling, her eyes closed in thought. Kurama had never seen her like this before. "I am scared to lose all of you. We are a team, ya know. I don't want to all of a sudden not ever seen you again."  
"Serenity..."  
"Hiei might be really worried about you."  
"I promise you Serenity, we will be coming back, all of us."  
"Never make promises that you don't know if you can keep. People may have other plans that you yourself are unaware of."  
"We all will be coming back. But Serenity, promise me that you wont come. I don't think Makali will take kindly to seeing you again."  
"I promise that if I am not needed I won't come."  
  
/Serenity, shouldn't need to battle again. She does it because she wants to, but she shouldn't have to. She just shouldn't!/  
  
Kurama watched her get up and wash the dishes, keeping his mind as clear as he could. She was right, Hiei was right. He needed his mind to be open, free of all things that could disable him in the tournament. This is how it had to be. Hiei knew it, and so did Serenity. Their where much similar then either one was willing to admit, out loud anyway.  
"Serenity, stay safe."  
She chuckled so softly and beautifully, and gave a wondrous smile dedicated to Kurama. "Me, stay out of trouble. I think you are talking to the wrong girl there Kurama." Serenity wiped her hands off on a hand towel and once again sat down next to him.  
He saw the humor in his statement. Serenity was always standing up for herself or others, and that always some how got her into a fight. "Yes, I suppose that would be difficult for one such as yourself. I should be getting back. Hiei and the others are probably wondering where I am."  
"Please stay safe Kurama." She rose to her feet and walked to the door opening it for him. Kurama still saw pain in her eyes, but it was much more relaxed, until now. Now she held fear as well.  
"Things will work out Serenity. And we will win this tournament. If we don't, then we lose being able to see our loved ones. I don't think I could last in the underworld with out being able to see you and my mother again. Yusuke would go ballistic if he couldn't see Keiko again, and do I even had to start with Hiei and Kuwabara."  
"I suppose you are right. But you all better be coming back, or else I will go down there and destroy all the demons in Makali myself."  
They both chuckled, as Kurama stepped outside her door. He smiled. Having talked with her made him feel much better about going to the Dark tournament. Things were starting to look up. Slowly and without thinking he moved to her and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but passion flew, and it was wondrous. 


	3. Present's Past

*I couldn't believe that he had just done that. Kurama, kissing me. And not only just kissed me, but it was passionate, but amazing, purely and simply amazing. I never thought he would have cared about me in such a way.*  
  
Kurama walked out the door leaving Serenity almost speechless. His hair flowing in the slight wind, his emerald green eyes so bright, beautiful, staring at Serenity, as though that's all that existed in the moment.  
Serenity stood outside her door watched as the stunning Kurama disappeared from her sight. He looked like an angel, that had fallen into the deep bottoms of hell and rose again just to show all the world that he was never going to give up, that he was going to do what he had, and do it with pride.  
That was always who Kurama was. He was never one to give up, even if the odds were against him, he would prevail. Serenity sighed and leaned against the close door. She closed her eyes and sucked up the wind that blew against her face.  
The sun had been over taken by clouds that loamed in the sky. Water drops began to fall to the earth. Serenity wiped the water from her face and opened her eyes. The water began to soak into her clothing, and forming to her body.  
"Why are you not going with them on the ship."  
Serenity sprang her eyes open, in shock more then anything else. "Toguro, I should have known you would have shown your face."  
"Its nice to see you again Serenity. I must say you are the only person I ever really feared, other then Genki."  
"I don't need that much credit." Serenity pushed herself off the door and reached for the knob wanting to just leave him outside, along with her past.  
"Serenity, why are you not going on that ship with them?"  
"Because, if I must tell you Toguro, I am not going. They have another fighter to take the fifth place on the team."  
"That ring is your place."  
"Was, Toguro, was, I grew up, if you can't tell."  
A smile split across his face as he stepped forward. "How could I miss that." He reached Serenity, and looked down at her, his smile became lustful. "I have been watching you. You have learned to control those powers of yours. I am impressed, to the point where I want to see you on that field. If you aren't there, I will make sure not to leave them standing."  
"You weren't planning on not leaving them alive to begin with, so that is no real incentive for me to go."  
"I will have them killed before they even reach that ring if you don't go."  
Serenity smiled, a devilish smile. "You want them to go in that ring. You want to face Yusuke in a one on one match. That, Toguro is beyond obvious. Why would you waste you time killing them before?"  
"On the other hand, Kurama..."  
That sparked her interest, but she tired hard to hid it. She could not give Toguro the satisfaction of controlling her emotions. "What about Kurama?"  
"If you don't come, I will make sure he doesn't walk off that ring." Toguro beamed with glory at his manipulation. "Hope to see you there Serenity. You know that name never did suit you well. A demon with the name of peace. Ironic."  
"Don't tempt me Toguro."  
It was creepy how there was no sun in the sky but his sun glass still gave off a beam of light. Serenity just held her stance as he moved closer to her his lips almost on hers. "If you want to live long enough to get in that ring I suggest you don't."  
Toguro smirked as he felt her power begin to rise, and her eyes turning slowly into purple. Toguro knew that look well. It was the look she gave when she was about to kill. He loved her for that look. It was a look that scared him, and he thirsted for that look. He thirsted for her hatred, and anger. He thirsted for fear. He wanted, and needed that fear to make him achieve. He needed her.  
Just as quickly as he had appeared, he had disappeared. There was no wind, there was no special effect of some sort to make an elaborate exit, he was there, then gone, like a ghost.  
Serenity fell to her knees as emotions flooded through her body. No tears came however, but a surge of anger began to run through her body, taking it over. She had to get a grip, she had to gain control. The green in her hair started to over take the red, and then fall normal again, as her eyes flickered between green and purple.  
It took a lot of control but Serenity had started to regain control of herself. She had started to regain control over her demon self. For the first time in her life she was having trouble controlling her demon half. This had never happened before. Serenity was always able to dominate her other personality, but what changed? Why was now so difficult?  
  
*He was the reason I was having trouble. Toguro knows how to push my buttons, and he will use that anyway he can. I cant let him manipulate me is such a way. I have to learn to control myself around him. I have to!/ 


	4. Welcome to the Dark Tournament

Kurama slipped his hands into his pockets, listening to the simple sound of his feet stepping on the boat deck followed by the sounds of others walking next to him. This is what he had to do. He had to forget about her for time being. He had to forget about his love you Hiei as well. This was how it had to be.  
Hiei flipped his cloak over his shoulder and slowly got in line with Kurama. "How did she take it?"  
  
Kurama shot a look towards Hiei.  
  
/Why would he wonder how she took the news? Although it's not like she took it wrong however, but why would he care how she took it? /  
"She already knew. I guess you could say I just confirmed what she already knew." Kuwabara stopped suddenly in surprise as his words. They had been promised to keep their mouths shut and he went and told her.  
"Kurama, what gives? I thought you didn't want her to know."  
Kurama sighed and looked around the deck at all demons that began to surround them. "I didn't want her to follow, but she promised me she wouldn't. Makai is no place for her. Not this time around anyway."  
Hiei glanced at the red head then turned his head towards the dark clouded sky. This kind of weather was exactly what the fire demon was ready for. After all this was good weather for Makai.  
Kurama saw his sudden view change and was about to speak up. He wanted to speak up and make sure that he was alright. After all, Kurama did leave Hiei alone while he went and talked with Serenity.  
"Hiei..."  
"Welcome aboard, "cried the captain from the speaker. "Because this boat takes longer to get to the dark tournament, we'll be hold'n the pre- trial tournament aboard this ship here."  
Suddenly the ground beneath all their feet began to rumble and shake like and earthquake. Kurama stepped back as the ship haul underneath him began to disappear and a large circular platform began to rise above the ship. It rose up in splendor and glamour. Kurama was not the only one to take notice at its wonder. All the others took notice as well. Hiei looked quit astonished in all actuality.  
"One fighter from each team will step onto this ring, the last one left standing will bring their team victory here, and that team will proceed to the tournament. Teams, pick your victor!"  
"She was right." Kurama said under his breath. He glanced at Yusuke, who, to his amazement, was still sound asleep.  
"Guys, what happens if we lose?" Kuwabara said nervously.  
"Then we will kill all the others aboard this ship and when we reach the island we will claim we were the winners. They will have to believe us."  
"So which one of us is going up there. Yusuke is still sound asleep." Kuwabara glanced over at their fearless leader sound asleep on the ships haul, wondering how the ring coming up from beneath hadn't woken him up.  
Suddenly the masked fighter that Yusuke had brought along to take Serenity's place stepped forward. Hiei glanced at the fighter with a slight look of shock. Kurama too looked shocked at his move.  
"Looks like we have a volunteer." Hiei announced as the short fighter, who continued to keep his hands behind his back stepped towards the ring, and on to the ring.  
Kurama laid his hands at his side and glanced at Hiei then back at the ring. "I am actually wondering what kind of abilities this fighter has."  
"We'll see fox." Hiei said, his eyes watching the ring like at any minute it would disappear.  
Kurama watched his look. He remember that look so well. That was the same look Serenity gave even well she sat in her cage. It was the look like anything could happen at any moment and she had to be aware of it.  
  
/They are more similar then either one is willing to admit. Maybe even more then I myself am willing to admit./  
  
Kurama turned away from Hiei then back as Yusuke. Something about him caught his eye. Even as he slept there, without a care in the world. There was something about him at the moment that reminded him of some one, but he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on it.  
"They are all planning on ganging up on the masked guy." Kuwabara said bring Kurama back to the battle at hand.  
"Of course they are. They don't want the Urameshi team going to the tournament." Hiei said.  
Kurama looked back at the ring and realized what they were talking about, but there was something about the masked fighter that allowed him to hold hope that this was going to be their victory. For one, no fighter up there was all that strong, having fought them personally once before, and allowed them to live. Secondly, their fighter's spirit energy began to rise much higher then before, and it continued to grow.  
Suddenly the masked fighter slide his hands into a fighting position and put all of his energy into a small ball then, by the look in his eye, Kurama knew something was up, and spirit energy that was nicely controlled in the fighter's hand became a large bomb of energy. He released it, allowing it to denigrate all the fighters on the ring.  
"Wow! He killed'em all in one single blast of energy." Kuwabara shouted.  
"That was incredible. No wonder Yusuke can sleep soundly on a ship full of demons." Kurama said as he glanced down at the sleeping youth.  
Everyone in the Urameshi team suddenly became the target while all the other demons on the ship quickly advanced towards them. The masked fighter jumped down from the stadium and over with the rest of the team.  
"Seems like that was everyone else's plan as well," replied Hiei as he got into a fighting stance. Kurama, Kuwabara and the fighter also got into fighting positions and the battle commenced.  
Each member of the Urameshi team member had taken out three or four teams on their own as the battle died down, and only they were left standing amongst a boat full of dead demons.  
"Well that was fun." Hiei said straightening his back. He glanced at Kurama who curled up him rose whip into his hand. Kurama nodded making sure that the other two were fine. Kuwabara was over at Yusuke, probably amazed how boy could sleep through all that ruckus.  
"That Genki must of worked him hard for him to still be sleeping." Kuwabara stated.  
"Yes, I agree." Kurama said sliding his hands back into his pockets.  
"I would like to see what that woman has taught Yusuke. He seems like he might be an admirable opponent."  
Kurama nodded in agreement but his mind started to travel as he walked over to the edge of the boat and watched the waves hit the haul of the ship, as it cut through the water. That small fight had refreshed his memory. And that part of his memory he wasn't to interested in remembering.  
  
/Serenity was always like that. She will always have a fighting spirit, that she will./  
  
As Kurama looked into the water, the waves began to take shapes, creating more leeks in his trapped memory. He saw Serenity stand, bare feet on the cold ground. Her clothing still singed from the fight. She was all alone. Scared, but dangerous.  
He remember walked down the stairs after taking out a few guardsmen. They were easy pray. As he reached her cell he saw more scars along her legs and down her arms. These he had past over before with out notice. Of course she had sensed him coming. She had stood up her hands clinched into fists and her energy rising. Her hair however had not changed like before. It was still red, and her eyes were still green.  
"So you are Serenity..." He remembered himself saying to her.  
"So what's it to ya?" she spat back.  
"If you are so strong then why have you not tried to free yourself?"  
"Because, if you haven't taken the time to notice, this cell was created by an enchantress. It uses my own power to keep me in here. It doesn't matter whether in human form or demon form, it all matters about my spirit energy. The strong it is, the stronger the cell wall is."  
Kurama nodded and smiled. "Have you every thought about turning demon to get yourself out of here? You are much stronger in that form, and even the strongest enchantress can't hold a fully powered demon under their will. Especially one that is as strong as you."  
Serenity shot him an awkward look then quickly changed her view back to their stairs. "If I were you Youko I would get myself out of here before scar face comes down here and finds you. One of his henchmen is stronger then he appears. No matter your cunning and tactics he will destroy you."  
"How do you know me?"  
"I am not as ignorant as I look. Every one knows the best thief that Makai has seen, not to mention one of the best thief demons that became a trader."  
"I am no trader." Kurama suddenly turned towards the stairs as well. "Look, what if I said I could help you out of here. You can come with me to the human world and live there. No more fighting, no more scars. No longer having to be scared."  
"How can you help me?"  
"I have my ways. I am not as ignorant as I look either."  
Serenity's eyes filled with hope in the single second. Kurama knew that was what she wanted, and he was willing to do anything to get her that. She didn't need to be here, she shouldn't be here. "Alright, Youko. What can I do?"  
  
"Kurama. We have reached the shore. Are you coming?" Hiei asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and began to walk off the boat. Kurama took a deep breath and helped Kuwabara carry Yusuke off the boat. 


	5. Kurama's Last Stand

*Okay okay....I have to let you in on something besides the simple fact that don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, which I am pretty sure you guys already know. I am assuming that all of you have already seen the beginning of the Dark Tournament, because this next part of the story happens after Kuwabara took a savage beating for those human's that were taken over by that troll of a doctor and the masked fighter helped them. When this story takes place Hiei and the masked fighter are enthralled in Enchantress's hut, and the first fight has just commenced. Everything that happens in the show still happens with out any changes. This, I guess you would saw happened, behind the scenes. ENJOY, please R&R!!!!!!!*  
  
Kurama took a deep breathe and glanced over at Yusuke, then over his shoulder at Kuwabara. Now that Hiei and the masked fighter were stuck in enchantress's little trap He and Yusuke were the only ones still able to fight. Kuwabara was too hurt at this point to even move, let alone fight.  
  
/If I can take out their first three fighters, and then let Yusuke take on their last two fighters then we might have a chance to win. But, that's only if I can take on their first three fighters./  
  
Kurama stepped forward blocking Yusuke from stepping out on to the ring. "Think about it Yusuke. They took Hiei and the fighter because they are weak enough to not be able to escape her grasp, but yet still strong enough to fight. That's why she didn't take Kuwabara. However, she doesn't understand how much she is actually helping us. Yusuke, let me go first and take out who ever I can until I get to week to fight, then you take over."  
"Kurama! You better not die up there, you here me!" Yusuke shouted as he turned around at all of his fallen comrades. This was the only way. Yusuke nodded in approval, as Kurama jumped on to the ring as though nothing was wrong. His hands were in his pockets and he kept his face towards the ground until reach center ring. The first of the ninja's came forward in a blast. He was a weird looking being, blue skin lanky, and paint brushes in hand. Kurama took notice of his every detail. He was trying to find a weakness among this being, but was having a hard time doing so.  
"You're playing a dangerous game Kurama," Hiei said aloud, allowing the fox demon to hear him.  
Kurama however seemed not to take notice as the blue demon started to explain his technique. "Humans wear makeup to enhance their features, forgetting about the true power behind makeup." The demon named Gama said as he finished putting on his violet lip stick, completing his design. Kurama's eyes went low trying to understand what Gama was planning will all the makeup tattooing his body. "This makeup is my power."  
Suddenly Kurama felt a huge surge of energy coming from Gama that he had not felt before, and a large aura of energy surrounding him.  
  
/So the makeup gives him energy. How is that possible?/  
  
Kurama got into a got into a fighting stance wondering what the demon's first move would be. Gama smiled at his opponent and in a blink he was standing next to Kurama about to punch. Kurama quickly dodge, being ready for his attack.  
For the next few minutes that's how it was. Gama would punch and kick while Kurama simply dodged as though it were nothing special, and to him it wasn't. He had, had many years of practice at the art of combat, but he still was not fully willing to let down his guard to Gama, unsure about the tattooed demon.  
The crowd around them roared with words of anger and hatred towards the traitorous demon Kurama, and all wanted Gama to kill him. Kurama however forgot about them at the moment. He had to find Gama's weakness, and he had to find it quickly. He could not waste all his energy with Gama, he had two other member of team Masho to take care of before Yusuke entered the ring.  
Once again the punching and dodging commenced. Gama would punch and kick while Kurama darted out of the way with ease.  
"You are giving him to much time to think Gama." One of the team members of team Masho stepped forward still cloaked.  
Gama spared a glance at him, but quickly returned back to the battle at hand, not taking much of his comrades advice. However he stopped his ruthless assault and smiled as Kurama fixed back to his fighting stand.  
Gama smiled and pulled out his two paint brushes and glared at Kurama, who got lower to the ground ready for anything the blue demon would throw at him. Suddenly, Gama started up, and like before Kurama moved quickly out of the way, but this time he didn't move fast enough. Gama had painted a simple on his left leg, and Kurama became unable to move.  
The demon laughed with delight at his opponents plight. "Having problems Kurama?"  
Kurama's face became worried as he tried to move his leg. What ever Gama had done to him had stopped him from dodging what ever attack the demon could and would inflict on him. Again Gama ran towards Kurama who was only have to move slightly, and marked the rest of his limbs with the same symbol that covered his ankle.  
Kurama was now unable to move any limb no matter how hard he tried. "What have you done to me?"  
"Having a hard time moving?" Gama gave a sinister laugh.  
"Kurama! Get out of the way," Yusuke screamed unaware of the fox's problems.  
"He can't," Gama informed. "He has been marked with the "Makeup of Chains. Each one of him limbs feels like it has a thousand pounds holding him down, making him unable to move, and open to all my attacks."  
Yusuke and Kurama's face both turned nervous, both thinking the same thing. How was he going to get out of this one? Gama smiled and slipped his paint brushes back into their holsters at his sides.  
Quickly Gama ran up to Kurama ready to attack, but Kurama was ready for him, and suddenly, in amazement from both sides of the teams and the crowd, Kurama's vine whip appeared and sliced throw Gama, but Gama had been ready as well. He had splashed his makeup across Kurama's chest. Everyone went silent.  
"I am sorry you had to die like this." Kurama said, his rose whip entwined in his hair.  
Gama lifted his head from the ground and smiled. "You really are dangerous. You never asked what was the special about my makeup. The main ingredient is my blood." Kurama took a deep breath and glanced down at his chest then back at the dieing Gama. "I have locked your spirit energy deep inside of you, rending it useless. My death does not go in vein."  
Kurama's face turned to shock as he watched Gama fall into the world of the dead.  
  
/This could be bad. What am I going to do if I can't get to my spirit energy?/  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity shot her head up in fear, before remembering that she was in school. All the students and the teacher glanced at her in suspicion. Serenity smiled and stood grabbing her books and bag and ran out, knowing something just didn't feel right. Something had happened. Something had happened to Kurama. She could not feel his spirit energy. It was like all of a sudden he was gone. She thought maybe Toguro had really pulled through on his threat.  
There was no more time to wait. She couldn't stand the suspense.  
  
*Koenma better be listening*  
  
"Koenma! I know you can hear me. Botan! Where are you woman?" Serenity ran out of the school doors and out in field. No one was around at the time. That was a good thing. "Koenma, I know you are there. And I know you are trying to ignore me, but I have to get to the tournament. Do you hear me!"  
Serenity looked at the blue sky, and wondered how such a beautiful day could be filled with misery. She gave a sigh. Koenma could hear her, but she knew he was more wrapped up in the tournament then her at the moment.  
"Come on Koenma!" She shouted one last time.  
The blue sky suddenly turned into a large baby, who looked rather angry at Serenity at the moment. "What do you want?"  
"Something happened to Kurama's spirit energy, and I got worried. Look, if you bring me to the dark tournament I will leave you alone. I just have to be there. Please Koenma."  
"Only if you promise to leave me alone. I want to watch it without interruptions!"  
"Cross my heart." Serenity said.  
"Then consider yourself there."  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama stood there as the next fighter stepped on to the ring. The fighter in a quick movement pulled off his costume. Both Kurama and Hiei's faces turned to shock. It was Touya the ice aberration.  
"You death will not be in vein Gama. You died an honorable death." His eyes were tense staring Kurama down.  
Kurama felt a surge of movement realizing that Gama's Makeup of chains was being to ware off. That was some what good news for him, but he had to stall. "Why are ninja's like yourselves coming forward after all this time?" Kurama asked.  
"For light. We have been in shadows for so very long, with no place of our own. We have been offered this island to call our own if we win." Touya's eyes were still as strong as they were. But he chuckled to himself and shook his head at Kurama. "Trying to stall? That will not work with me Kurama. Unlike Gama I will not give you enough time to think. You are cunning. I give you that." The aberration's hand began to glow. "But I have more at stake here."  
He opened the palm of his hand and blew, crystals appeared and flew through the air towards Kurama, who was able to dodge just in the nick of time, falling to the ground. Touya however didn't stop. He could give the fox time to come up with a plan. So again he opened his hand and blew more ice towards Youko, who just had enough time to dodge, but not with out getting hit.  
Again and again Touya released ice crystals towards Kurama who dodge, but some still got him. "You can not dodge them all Kurama. I will not give you long enough to have Gama's spell ware off." Another set of ice crystals left his hand.  
Kurama again moved out of the way, only getting hit by a few. Kurama glanced at Touya as he ripped open his shirt and smeared his blood across Gama's.  
Touya again sprayed another set of crystals towards Kurama who did not move out of the way this time, taking every single hit. Touya looked towards him in surprise. "That was a direct hit! You should be unable to move." However Touya realized right away what Kurama had done. "You have been using other parts of your body to protect your vital area's. You truly are old and wise. You have noticed that your blood holds bits and pieces of your energy, but you will have to bleed yourself to death before you get enough spirit energy to defeat me!"  
Kurama stood still watching the Ice demon intently. "I can not let you win."  
"How do you plan on stopping me? I, like Gama, am willing to give my life for my cause. I have let you live too long already. Prepare to die."  
Kurama noticed the determination in Touya's eyes and knew he had to do something and do it quick. Touya stayed on Kurama watching his as though he were a bug that need to be squashed. "I have more at stake." Touya lifted his arm as an aura of ice succumbed his arm, creating an ice sword. Kurama stepped into position to dodge.  
Touya with such speed and dexterity ran towards Kurama, sword pointed towards Kurama ready to kill him. Kurama however had already moved out of the way, but barely. This continued.  
  
/His speed matches my own. One false move and I am done. I have to do something. I can not afford to continue this./  
  
Touya caught Kurama off guard and in that quick moment, Touya thrusted his sword forward slicing Kurama's arm. The fox demon fell back, blood dripping off his finger tips. He winced in pain as he rubbed his destroyed arm. Touya smiled thinking he had won out over the cunning fox, and won this battle for his team. He pulled his sword back and ran as fast as he could towards Kurama.  
On the other hand, Kurama was ready for that too. It was only a moment, but that was all that was needed. Kurama stood his ground and stretched out his cut arm, as his secret weapon, his death plant, grew out from his arm piercing Touya's chest, and Touya was only inches away from shoving his sword into Kurama.  
"You knew your blood held your spirit energy, so you infected your self with your death plant willing to give yourself up for a win. You truly are old." Touya fell to the ground unconscious giving Kurama the win.  
Kurama fell to his knees taking in a deep breath taking in the scent of the world around him.  
  
/I am sorry Serenity...protect her Hiei.../  
  
Hiei's eyes shot up and became more consistent then they had been as he watched his comrade on the ring. He grew cautious and suspicious. Hiei continued to think about how he was to get out of Ruka's little spell. "Kurama!" Yusuke ran to the edge of the ring. Koto began to count down up to ten that truly gave team Urameshi the win  
"Ten...and Kurama give team Urameshi the win!" The crowd began to roar with hatred, and praise.  
Kurama's closed his eyes as his knees buckled and he fell forward unable to move. His own power consuming him trying to kill him.  
Another member of team Masho stepped forward and ripped off his cloak. His body was covered in scars. He was also very muscular and well toned. Koto looked around then swallowed hard. She moved quickly out of the way allowing the fighter to step into the middle of the ring.  
"Because of the rules, I have to consider the fighters who are currently on the ring as fighters for the next match."  
"What! Come on lady! He's got a plant growing out of him. He is in no shape to fight," Yusuke shouted walking towards the ring ready to jump in the middle of the Kurama and the other member of team Masho.  
"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."  
"Stay down Kurama, let me take him."  
"Let the battle began. Kurama vs. Bakken."  
Bakken walked over to Kurama and picked him up by the ripped collar of his shirt. "Ah look he is standing." The brute smiled and raised his fist punching Kurama repeatedly in the face, and then punching hard enough to have him flying back.  
Bakken smiled with great enjoyment as he walked over to Kurama once again lifting him off his feet. Blood trickled down Kurama's lip. Both Yusuke and Hiei's spirit energy grew as they watched their comrade being used as a punching bag and being able to do nothing about it.  
The fighter pulled back his arm ready for to strike for a kill.  
"Drop him outside of the ring." The last cloaked member of Team Masho stepped forward. His voice was stern and demanding. Yusuke and everyone in the crowd fell silent. "Gama's death will go in vein if you kill him like this."  
Bakken was angry at the leader's decision, but he listened like a well trained dog, and dropped Kurama to the ground and walked away from the fallen hero. Koto swallowed hard and nodded, beginning to count down to Bakken's win.  
Yusuke jumped onto the ring and picked up Kurama giving Bakken a look of hatred. Bakken's eyes grew nervous as the youth took Kurama from the ring laying him down on the ground. "How are you holding up?"  
"I have a death plant growing out of my body, but I will be okay."  
"I'll be right back." Yusuke said as he stepped back onto the ring.  
  
"I am going to kill you." 


End file.
